


Taking a Chance

by Dellessa



Series: Home Isn't a Place [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Family Fluff, Female Delta, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Multi, female Agent Washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt-<br/>Domestic fic. Wash/York/North  and Delta/Maine - Genderswap-<br/>Girl!wash. Girl!delta. Fluff. drown me in fluff. </p><p>And this is what happened...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts).



The airport was like a bee’s nest of activity. People coming and going. Delilah Collins walked through the airport, and tried not to wring her hands in anxiety. There was too many people here. Too much noise, but she wasn’t about to flee and leave Wash high and dry. They had known each other for years. Since they were both sixteen. They had talked to each other nearly every day since they had met on an art site, and later over phone and text when they had grown older. Even living across the country from each other they had done their best to be there for each other, but this was the first time they would be meeting in real life. Delilah would be lying if she said she wasn’t a nervous wreck about it. Even though she knew Diana just as well (if not better) than her local friends there was a lingering fear she would not like her in the flesh. 

“Delta!” a voice called, high and sweet, and then there was arms rushing around her, pulling her into a tight hug. 

“Washington!” Delilah hugged the other girl back. “I can’t believe you’re here.” She pushed her away and took in her friend, noting the dark circles under her grey eyes, and the way her pale hair looked disheveled. 

“I can’t believe I am either. I...thanks for buying the ticket for me. I just...I’ll pay you back.” 

Delilah hugged her again, “You don't have to worry about it. I just marked it off as an expense for the company. I really do need your help with the site and coding.” She linked their arms together and patted Diana’s hand. “I don’t want you to worry about it.” 

Diana bumped hips with her, her luggage carted along behind her. 

“Hungry?” 

“Famished,” Diana gave her a dimpled smile. 

“Good, York’s waiting in the parking lot for us. We made reservations downtown. I hope you don’t mind that I invited him and North. He’ll try not to be an ass...I hope.” Delilah smiled back. “I can’t believe you’re here.” 

“I can’t believe I am either.” They walked to the parking garage, and up a floor to where York’s car was parked. “I’m glad you invited your brother. You talk about him so much. It’ll be nice to meet him in the flesh too.” 

They walked across the parking lot to where a tan coloured jeep was parked. Delta knocked on the window, and the driver’s door opened. The man that climbed out was clearly Sean, Delilah’s brother. There was a definite familial resemblance, from the bright green eyes to the mussy brown hair. They could have been twins. Sean stared. 

“What the hell, Delilah! You didn’t tell me she was hot,” and as soon as he said it he put his hand over his mouth and craned his neck back to the passenger seat.

“Smooth, bro,” Delilah said, and shoved Diana’s luggage at Sean. “Make yourself useful and put this in the back. 

Wash tried not to look uncomfortable. She climbed into the back seat, and was created by the man on the passenger side. “You must be Washington. I’m North...or Nick. Nice to put a face to a name. Delilah talks about you all the time.” 

Wash flushed, and ducked her head. “Nice to meet you too.” Nick’s hand was warm and firm in hers as they shook hands. Her face heated up, and she didn’t have to look in a mirror to know her freckles were all the more visible for it. 

“So, you are an artist?” 

“Oh, yeah. I just graduated with a degree in graphic design.” 

“Nice.” Nick gave her a little smile. “I just finished my residency. I’m a pediatrician. Just found a practice that would accept me.” 

“Oh, that is exciting.” Her eyes widened. “Wow. I bet that takes a lot of schooling.” 

“You could say that.” 

Sean finally climbed back into the driver’s seat, and looked back at her like a deer in headlights, “Wow. I’m sorry. That really didn’t come out the way I meant it to.” 

“It’s fine.” Wash said. “Really.” 

“Let’s go. Poor Diana is starving back here,” Delilah said.

They were mostly silent as they drove out of the parking garage and out into the streets below. Delilah did not bother to hide the way she gawked out the window. It looked very different than Seattle.“Where are we going?” 

“A little restaurant a friend of ours runs. Mother of Invention. i think you will like it. York was banned forever. Hopefully he will behave this time,” Delilah said. 

“i can’t help it if Carolina is a hard-ass,” York grumbled. “How was I supposed to know I wasn’t supposed to put oyster crackers in the soup. They were on the freaking table.” 

“Pretty sure you snuck them in,’ North added. “MOI doesn’t have stuff like that.” 

York grunted, “Yeeeeah, whatever. We’ll be there in a few minutes.” 

Diana watched him from the back seat, and felt a flush creep up her skin. They were both very handsome, and it was odd that York noticed her at all. She felt like she usually just faded off in the background. 

They made it to the restaurant in one piece. North opened the door for her, and helped her step out onto the sidewalk.

She craned her head up at him. She had not expected him to be so...tall. She barely came up to his shoulder. 

“Thanks.” 

“My pleasure,” North said. 

She watched as York came around and claimed North’s hand, and pulled him along towards the restaurant, and then leaned into him in a very touchy-feely way. 

“Don’t mind them,” Delilah said. “Can’t keep their mitts to themselves. Never were able to. When we were teenagers they used to get in so much trouble. Mom kept catching them making out in the basement.” 

“Oh. They are dating then?” Washington asked. She felt a little flutter of disappointment. 

“I think it’s a bit more serious than that. They live together. Two car garage in the burbs if you can imagine.” 

“I can’t really,” Diana said. 

Delilah wrapped an arm around Washington. “You should move here. Really. It would be nice to have my best friend close. I mean, I could even offer you a job. You could work for our company.” 

“I’m not sure how useful I would be to a security consulting company, Delta. Thanks for the offer though. I do appreciate it.” 

Diana hummed, “We’ll see.” 

Dinner was good, surprisingly. Diana had been nervous about it. She was shy despite all of her efforts to get over it, and meeting new people just put her on edge. North and York were as easy to talk to as Delta though. It put her at ease. 

“So, you’re an artist, right. What kind of things do you do?” York asked, with seemingly genuine interest. 

“Well, a little bit of everything. I like doing game art, and character design, but I’ve done a bit of everything to pay the bills. When they call us starving artist’s it’s really not a lie.” 

“Oh, are you going to be looking for work while you're here?” North asked. 

“Oh, maybe. I wouldn’t argue against extra money,” Diana said. 

He pulled out a business card and handed it over to Wash, “My office is looking for someone to paint a mural in the waiting room. You might consider it.” 

Wash gave him a little smile, “Thanks. I’ll give them a call.” 

The food was brought out, finally. Soup all around, but Delilah had promised the tomato bisque was divine, and it was. The salad that followed was equally as good and the lobster as well. 

“I think I ate too much,” Delilah laughed.

“It was delicious,” Diana said. “Room for dessert?” 

“Always,” York said from across the table, and wiggled his brows. 

“Sean!” Delilah rolled her eyes and lobbed her napkin at his face. “Behave.” 

Diana flushed red, and ducked her head. “I think I’m fine, really.” 

“Too bad.” York smirked. “Maybe next time.” 

They managed to leave the restaurant without incident, but Wash’s face was still burning when they got back to the jeep.

oOoOoOo

Delilah helped Diana settle down in the guestroom as soon as they got in, and she was out like a light. Poor thing truly was exhausted. She turned the lights out, and padded down stairs where Sean and Nick were sitting in the kitchen, drinking a beer at the bar, and talking quietly together. She grabbed one of her own, and took a seat at the bar with them. For once she was glad that Nick’s sister was off on a trip. She was as subtle as a brick wall. “So....what do you think?”

“She seems sweet. I can see why you like her,” Nick said. He glanced at Sean. “Right?” 

“Oh, definitely. Very sweet.” 

Delilah nodded, “Good. i need your help. I want to convince her to stay. She’d be happy here, and I’d have my best friend close. Please.” 

“We would be happy to help.” Nick gave her a smile. 

“Good. I’m glad to hear it. I mean...she could even stay here, right? We have room,” Delilah added. 

“Don’t worry, Delta. We have this covered.” Sean’s lips curled up into a smirk, which just made Delilah worry. 

“Fine. Just don’t hurt her, okay? She’s very shy. She’s skittish around men, I guess. She had a bad relationship in college. He just used her.” 

“Delilah, you should know we don’t have to worry about that.” Nick put his hand over hers. “We’ll help you.” 

She gave him a little smile. She knew she could count on Nick.

oOoOoOo

Diana woke up with sun in her eyes. The angle was all wrong to be her little studio apartment. She pushed the covers away, picked out the clothes for that day, and moved into to the little bathroom attached to the room. She took a quick shower, and changed into her clean clothes just as quickly before heading downstairs. She could smell the pancakes as soon as her foot hit the bottom of the steps. She padded through the hall and into the kitchen where Nick was cooking.

“Morning sleepy head. It’s just you and I for a bit. Sean and ‘Lilah had to head in for a bit. Some kind of emergency. You like crepes?” 

“I love crepes,” she whispered, and sat down at the bar to watched him cook. 

“Do you want fruit or heavy cream in them?” Nick flipped the crepe over smoothly, waited for it to bake on the other side before flipping it onto a plate. 

“Both, Please.” 

Within a few minutes there was a plate in front of her, and Nick was sitting beside her, his shoulder bumping against hers. 

“So...do you want to go out somewhere? They won’t be back for hours.” Nick bumped shoulders with her again and she wondered if it was on purpose. 

“Sure.” She gave him a sideways glance. 

“There are some galleries on campus. We could just walk around.” 

“Sounds nice,” she whispered. “So...you and Sean?” 

“Yeah. we’ve been together since high school.” 

She cut up her crepe, eating it slowly. “I can’t imagine that. I’ve only---” she stopped and gave him a tiny smile. “I’m sure you don't want to hear about my boring life.” 

“I do though. You seem interesting. Delilah cares about you a great deal...and that makes you important to us to. Her family is our family after all.” 

“You don’t know me,” she said. 

“I would like to though. I like what I’ve seen so far.” He laughed. “I know York would really like to get to know you better.” 

Her brows knitted together. She couldn’t help but feel confused. It really sounded like he was hitting on her. “You want to get to know me better?” 

“I do. Well, we should get going. Beat the crowds and all that.”  
She finished the last of her crepe and followed him out the door. 

The drive was quiet. She watched the scenery go by. The silence, at least. Was comfortable. 

They made it to campus, and wandered around, getting a bite to eat at one of the local cafes before moving on to the gallery. 

They walked through the gallery slowly, bumping shoulders and talking quietly to each other. They wandered through the galleries slowly, and Diana let herself take it in. She wished her work would end up in a place like this one day, but she knew well enough that she just wasn’t that good. 

“Have you thought about Delilah’s job offer? She really wants you to stay.”

“I know,” Diana said. “I just...” 

“Do you have family in Seattle?” he asked, trying a different tact.

She opened her mouth, and then shut it. “No. I’m an orphan. My grandparents raised me, and they...I lost them a few years ago. No brothers or sisters. So No. I don’t have anyone there.” She tried not to sound bitter about it. “I don’t have anyone.” 

“You have Delilah. She cares about you a great deal. Very much. I wasn’t kidding when I said she talked about you all the time. She really does,” North added. “Just consider it, okay. Our home is your home. We’re all more than willing to help you until you can get on your own feet here.” 

She nodded, not sure what to say to that. “Thanks. I’ll think about it.”

oOoOoOo

North ended up driving her to the Freelancer building where Delilah and Sean’s offices were in. It was nice. Nicer than Diana had imagined, and not for the first time she felt out classed. She just didn’t belong here. North showed her in, and it was also bigger than she had imagined. it was a single floor, and they had a couple dozen employees.

Diana gawked, and followed close by North as he lead her through the building to the bigger office in the back. 

Delilah was on the phone so they headed over to what she guessed was York’s office. 

“We’re just finishing up,” York said. “Sorry we had to bail on you this morning. Delilah was pretty upset.” 

Diana gave him a little smile. “It’s fine. Nick showed me around. We went to one of the museums on campus.” 

“Sweet. How’d you like it? Seriously? Did Nicklaus bore you to death?” York asked, sidling close.

“It was really interesting. I had a good time,” she said. She fidgeted under York’s regard.

“Glad to hear it. I would hate for us to disappoint.

“Right,” Diana said slowly, and backed away, heading over to Delilah’s office before he could say another word.

Delilah was off the phone, “Something wrong, Wash?” 

Diana gave her a tired smile. “No, I’m fine. Still tired. I guess yesterday wore me out. I hope you don’t have any plans.” 

“Not really. I was going to make us dinner if you are amendable to that. Ah...the boys haven’t been bothering you, have they?” 

Diana shook her head almost immediately. “Oh, no. Nick was a gentleman today. He made me crepes this morning. It was very sweet of him.” 

Delilah looked at her in a calculating manner that Diana found alarming. 

“Something wrong?” 

“No, no. Nothing to worry about.” Delilah got up from her desk, and gave Diana a quick hug. “Nothing at all.” 

“Ah, when do you want me to start working on the site?” 

“Give it a few days. Just relax. There is no hurry...is there?” Delilah raised a questioning brow.

“Thanks. I suppose I could use the rest.” 

“There you go,” Delilah said. “Let’s get the boys and head home then.”

oOoOoOo

Dinner passed well enough. Delilah made them all steaks, and an alarming amount of mixed vegetables that York admonished her to eat lest they all face Delilah’s wrath. “She’s serious about that shit, just trust me on this.”

She couldn't stop herself from smiling. “I’ll take your word for it, Sean.” 

“Damn straight you should. I won’t steer you wrong, Wash. And I can think a couple of ways I want to steer you.” 

She stared, her ears beginning to burn, and the flush creeped across her face and down her neck. “I---um---do you think you can stop that?” 

“Stop what?” York asked, the very picture of innocence.

“F-flirting with me. You’re dating someone. It’s not appropriate. Please stop it. I can’t see Nick appreciating it.” Although she could have sworn he was doing the same. It reminded her far too much of Felix, and that left her feeling ill, and just served to remind her of the fruits of that one night stand. It had been humiliating to hear people talk about her in that manner. 

Her feelings must have been plain to read on her face because Sean shook his head. “Now hold on. I don't think you understand.” 

“What is there to under---” she snapped, or would have if he hadn’t leaned forward and kissed her, swallowing her protest.

She pushed him away, back peddling. Her breath coming in pants. She was running before she realized what was going on. Running up the stairs and throwing her clothes in her luggage, blindly. She stumbled down the stairs, luggage in tow, and fumbled with the internet on her phone, trying to call up the closest cab company. 

She could hear Delilah and Nick yelling at York in the kitchen. If anything it just shook her up more. The cab finally pulled up, and she gave him the address of the nearest hotel. She didn’t know what she was going to do. He plain ticket wasn’t to over a month. She certainly didn’t have enough money to rent a room for that long. She just hoped they would let her trade in the ticket for another date. 

She was still shaking as she checked in and somehow stumbled to her room.

oOoOoOo

She woke up curled up in a ball and to twenty missed calls. Most were from Delilah, but there were several from two numbers she didn’t recognize. She turned the sound off and dismissed the messages, and finally hugged herself tightly.

She was half asleep when she heard a knock on the door that turned to a pounding. She stumbled to the door and finally opened it. She stood wobbling in the doorway, and stared dumbly at Delilah and Nick. 

“How’d you find me? Why are you here?” Her voice rose and she backed away. 

“You scared us to death. We’ve been looking for you all night. Why’d you just run off?” Delilah asked, and stepped into the room. 

“How did you find me?” 

“I remotely accessed your phone and installed a tracker,” Delilah said. “You scared the shit out of us.” 

“He kissed me. He’s dating Nick. Why would he k-kiss me?” Diana wobbled on her feet, and would have fallen if Delilah hadn't’ caught her.

“He finds you attractive,” Nick admitted.

“I don't understand,” Diana whispered. 

“We can hash this all out at home. Please, Diana. We can hash this out at home. I will beat the stuffing out of him if you want me to.” Delilah pulled the shaking girl into a hug, and rubbed her back gently. 

Nick grabbed the room keys, “I’ll go settle the bill.”

“Thanks, Delilah said, and guided Diana out the door and into the waiting jeep. She pulled out a blanket from the back, and tucked it around Diana. She was asleep in moments, curled up on the seat. The sight made Delilah frowned. She must not have slept at all the night before. 

Nick got into the driver’s seat and looked back at Diana. “She was out like a light.” 

“Yeah, she was.” Delilah’s mouth pressed into a thin line. “I’m going to kill my brother.” 

“Hey now. Cool your jets, ‘Lilah. York was just being York. You know he has no filter.” 

Delilah glanced in the back, “What I know it that Wash is skittish about that kind of thing. She’s never been in a relationship. She...ugh...as far as I can tell had sex once with this frat boy who took what he wanted and dumped her. It damaged her trust in people.” 

“Understandable. Her reaction makes sense in that light.”

oOoOoOo

She could hear yelling as she woke up. She was tucked into the bed in the guest room of Delilah’s house. She stumbled out of the room, and down the stairs, and stood in the doorway watching the scene before her.

“I don't know how or why you would be so thoughtless,” Delilah seethed. Her voice was hoarse so she must have been yelling for a long time.

“Delilah. It’s okay. Please stop yelling,” Diana said from the hallway. “I reacted badly.” 

“It shouldn't have been said, Wash.” Delilah glared at her brother, and he glared right back.

A flush creeped across Diana’s cheeks. “Probably. I don’t understand why North is okay with his boyfriend hitting on people.” 

“Well...we have a bit of an open relationship,” Nick finally said carefully. 

“Oh. That explains things I guess,” Diana said. “Sooo...he just hits on everyone?” 

“I resent that,” York grumbled. “I don't’ hit on everyone. I’m smooth.” 

“Smooth as sandpaper,” Delilah snarked. 

“I don’t understand though. Why would you do that? You obviously love each other,” Diana said. Her brow furrowing.

“They are looking for a third,” Delilah rolled her eyes. “It makes no sense to me either.” 

“It doesn’t Not make sense to me. I just...I don't understand why. Or why he would hit on me.” Diana wrung her hands together. “I just don't understand.” 

“What is there to understand?” York said. “You’re fucking beautiful.” He threw up his hands. “For what it is worth, I am sorry I upset you. It was not my intention by a long shot.” 

Diana pressed her hands to her lips. “So...you just think I’m hot?” 

“Pretty sure that isn’t what I said,” York laughed. “You are beautiful. You have a nice mind. And I’ve seen your work. Pretty fucking talented.” 

Diana blinked at him, “Oh.” 

“Would you go out on a date with me?” York crossed his arms over his chest. “Give me a chance.” 

Diana’s eyes widened. “I---I’ll think about it.” 

“Brilliant,” York said pumping his fist into the air.

“I said I would think about it. I didn’t say yes,” Diana said. She squinted at him. 

“Aw, come on. Let me have this.” 

“You are incorrigible,” Nick said. He put an arm around York’s waist, giving it a squeeze. “Stop pestering her.” 

York whined, “But Nicklaus.” 

“But Sean,” Nick mocked back. He leaned in, and nuzzled the soft spot behind Sean’s ear. “You are absolutely impossible.” 

“Maybe. Maybe I am.” He rolled his eyes. “How about we stay in and order pizza. What do you like, Diana?’ 

“Cheese and pepperoni.” 

“Sausage and pineapple!” Delilah smirked at the way York wrinkled his nose up in disgust. “Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it, bro.” 

“Yeah...I think I will take a hard pass on that,” York said. “Very hard.” 

“Ew...that wasn’t even close to funny, Sean.” Delilah rolled her eyes, and picked up the phone, dialing the number of Sarge’s off the top of her head. She rattled off the order, and hung up with a pleased grin on her face. “It’ll be here in 30 minutes, and until then boys (and Diana) I am going to kick all of your asses at cards.” 

Sean groaned. “No. Anything but that.”

oOoOoOo

The pizza came as promised, dropped off my a scruffy character named Grif. It didn’t give Diana much faith in the quality of the food, but when she tried it she let out a little moan. Best pizza she had ever had, easily. She took another bite and moaned again. It was absolutely delicious. The scrunched her eyes closed. “This is delicious. Amazing.” She opened her eyes to find Nick and Sean staring at her.

“What?” 

“Oh, nothing. Please carry on,” York said. He watched her intently. “Want me to get you another slice?” 

“Oh, please. Please do. This is just...scrumptious.” Diana said, and accepted the plate York handed her. “I look like such a pig.” 

“No. Not at all,” Nick said. “We’re glad you are enjoying yourself. A smile looks good on you.” 

She took a bite rather than answering. The pizza was almost reason enough to move there. Not that she was going to tell them that.

“So, have you thought about that date?” York asked. 

Delilah rolled her eyes. “Stop pestering her.” 

“No. It’s okay. Sure.” Diana said and took another bite of pizza. 

“Wait...what? Really?” 

“Yeah, sure. Wow me, York. Seriously. Wow me.”

oOoOoOo

Wowing her included commandeering Delilah’s gift for Diana’s birthday. Namely a custom skateboard. He had picked Delilah’s brain on Wash’s likes and dislikes, and while he was sure she would love a cat, he did not think they were to that point in their relationship. He filed that away for later though. North was already researching that angle.

He packed a picnic for them, and lead her out to his jeep. 

“Where are we going?” Diana asked. She had thrown on a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt with cats all over it.

“Secret,” York grinned. “Found out something we have in common.” He winked at her and climbed into the jeep starting it up he headed for the park. 

“Not going to give it away?” 

“Nope. Not till we get there.” The drive was not far. He pulled into the park, popped out and opened the door for Diana before going around the back and opened the hatch. “Now. This is from Delilah. She said you could have it early...since your birthday isn’t for a few months...but we are definitely going to use this. He pulled out a new skateboard, and handed it to Diana who stared at it. 

“Oh...kitties.” 

“This, however, if purely from me.” He handed her a wrapped up package, which she slowly unwrapped, revealing a grey and gold hoodie with cat ears. She slipped it on, grinning a bit madly when she noticed the tabby pattern.

“You’re killing me.” She said, looking up at him with those grey eyes of hers. 

“I really hope not. I’m hoping you will stick around a while, Kitten.” He winked and grabbed his own board. 

The skate park was nearly empty for once. York pressed a kiss against her cheek, and then he was going down the ramp. She followed laughing. 

Delilah had told him that she was good, but hearing it and seeing it was two different things. York was impressed. He would have been the first to say he was a mediocre skateboarder. He enjoyed it, but he had no real aptitude. 

He ended up sitting on the edge of the ramp and watching her (more than a bit in awe), take to the air, her board flipping, and then somehow finding her feet again. She made it look easy, but he knew from experience it was the farthest thing from that. 

His breath caught in his chest, and he wished Nick could see her like this. 

She finally rolled up by him, and flopped down next to him. “Thanks. That was fun. Haven’t had a chance to go to the park in an age.” She hugged the board to her chest, and rested her chin on the edge. 

“No need to think me...it was worth it to see you. You’re good. Like...you’re just really good. I feel outclassed.” 

“You’re fine. I just...I practiced a lot. Didn’t really have many friends. Kinda left me with a lot of free time.” She smiled, and leaned into him. 

“Hungry?” 

Diana’s lips curled. “Starving.” 

“Good. I brought your favourites.” York waggled his eyebrows and got up, offering her his hand. She took it, and didn’t let go as he lead her to the keep. He grabbed the basket, and lead her under one of the shade trees. 

He spread out the blanket, and opened the basket making her a plate of fruit, cheese and little sandwiches. Diana ate them slowly, her eyes half-lidded in pleasure. 

“What do you think?” York asked. 

“About the food?” Diana popped a grape in her mouth and ate it slowly considering her words. “Delicious.”

“The date?” He worried at her lip looking unsure. 

She smiled, and ducked her head. “Worth it. Now how are you going to top this?” 

“Am I going to get a chance to?” York asked. His heart fluttering in his chest in a way it never had except when it came to Nicklaus.

“Mmmm...yeah. I think so. Maybe...maybe Nick could come next time? If he wants to.” 

York drew in a sharp breath. “He will.”

oOoOoOo

Nick was already in bed by the time York got home, his back propped up against the pillows and headboard, a book balanced on his knees. He smelled of soap, and his pale skin was damp. The glasses he wore were balanced on the end of his nose (as they always did.) He pushed them up, and looked up at York with a smile. “How’d it go?”

York flopped down on the bed. “It was wonderful.” 

“I take it the picnic was a hit?” Nick watched his face. 

“And the skateboard. And the beach. It was...it only could have been better if you were there. She’s just...god you should see her on that skateboard. I just...I could honestly watch her all day.” York gave Nick a sideways glance. “I’m serious.” 

“I can tell,” Nick said gravely.

“She wants you to come next time. It was her idea, so don’t get bent out of shape with me. I’ve learned my lesson with pushing.” He wiggled closer to Nick, insinuating himself into Nick’s arm, and rested his head on the bigger man’s shoulder. “She...oh hell what am I going to do?” 

“I’m sure it will come to you,” he said, earning him a huff from Sean. 

“Thank you for having faith in me,” Sean grumbled against North’s chest. 

“Oh, I do. I also think that whatever you decide she will have a good time.

 

“Damn it, wooing people is hard. I don't’ want to mess this up. I really like her North,” York finished in a whine. “Like more than I liked Carolina.” 

“I don't know what to even say to that. Carolina didn’t work out too well York. She kinda mopped the floor with you.” North rested his chin on the top of York’s head, and considered it. “Not very complimentary.” 

“No. I guess it really wasn’t. I think I like her a lot more, honestly. Maybe I could even...you know.” 

“Yeah. I know York. I also know you should get to sleep.”

oOoOoOo

Diana squinted up at the big sign proclaiming the place was ‘Sarge’s’. It was an unassuming brick building painted an off white. “Oh...that pizza place.”

“You seemed to enjoy it,” York said. “And we are going to a movie after this. I hope you like sci-fi.” 

Diana did like science fiction, but she just smiled and nodded. She wasn’t sure about this, any of it, but perhaps the pizza. The spell of it pervaded the room, and made her mouth water. 

“What do you want on it this time?” North asked as they were shown to their booth by a tall, skinny red-head that York had greeter as Simmons. 

“Oh, I’m not sure. Sausage, cheese and pepperoni?” 

“Doable,” North said. “So, Diana, what do you think of our fair city?” 

“Not sure. I think I would have to see more of it. It’s a lot different than Seattle though. I’m not sure if that is a good thing of not. I did like the skatepark, and I think I will like getting down to business finally. I’m going in with Delilah in the morning. She doesn’t seem that interested in getting down to business.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“I don’t think it’s that. She just wants you to stay.” 

Diana huffed, “Is that why you are trying to seduce me?”

North bit out a laugh, and snook his head, shoulders shaking from it. “No. Pretty sure we want to do that because we like you. You’re smart and sweet. I would think that would be reason enough.” 

Diana blushed, and was saved by the waitress (who proclaimed herself to be Sister...who was named Sister anyways?) Their order was taken, and Diana was left alone with the boys again. She just was not sure how to handle this situation. Nothing in her life had prepared her for it. 

“York said you were pretty amazing yesterday. Who taught you to skateboard?”

“Ah, I’m not going to lie. I was self taught. Didn’t have a lot of friends growing up. It gave me something to do. I still go longboarding a lot. It’s relaxing. Admittedly haven’t done vert in a while. It was a nice change. Ah...thanks for taking me yesterday. I really did have fun.” Diana gave them a little, shy smile.

“It was fun. I can never get anyone to go with me, and you were so amazing,” York gushed. 

“So...what else do you do for fun?” She asked. 

“Reading,” North offered. 

“Oh. Me too. Mostly sci-fi and fantasy. I’m not going to lie, I like going to cons, and Tolkien. Ah...I like Startrek and I like Star Wars. Never understood why one would preclude the other, and I really love gaming.” Diana flushed. “I guess I a bit of a nerd.” 

North winked. “I think you are in good company. I have a feeling our reading tastes are similar, probably movies too. And York loves gaming. I’m kinda...horrible at it.” He laughed. “Wouldn’t mind going to a con with you though, can’t say that I’ve ever been to one. I do always drag York to the local Renn fair.” 

“Every year,” York groaned. “And he makes me wear a costume.” 

“You look good.” North bit his lip. “I have pictures.” 

York gave him a sour look. “It’s blackmail.” 

“I bet you look charming. Thief?” 

“How’d you guess?” North snickered. “Yeah he does. We’ve even dragged Delta along with us. She has this amazing mage costume. Believe it or not she made the damn thing. I had no idea she could even sew.”

“Aw, my sister is full of surprises. Perhaps not good ones, but surprises all the same.” 

“She is,” Diana agreed softly. “She really is.” 

The pizza finally came and the dug in. It was just as good as last time...if not better. A little moan left her mouth, and she missed the rapt look on both York and North’s faces. 

They finished the pizza and headed out to the movie. Sitting between them was nice. North’s arm around her shoulder felt as nice as York’s fingers entwined in her own.

oOoOoOo

Diana had got up early to find Nick already in the kitchen making coffee. “How do you like it?”

“Ah, cream and sugar...ah...Lots of sugar,” Diana said half embarrassed. 

“A woman after my own heart. York and Delilah drink it black. It’s pretty gross.” He passed a mug across the counter to her. “Speaking of the devils. Good morning sleepy heads.” 

He only received a surly glare from York, who trundled over to the coffee maker, and poured himself a mug, and drank it down as black as midnight. He drank a second cup before moving over to the bar and sprawling half across it. “To fucking early to be that chipper. Nick. You. Are. An. Ass.”

Nick winked at Diana. “He says that every morning. Sometimes I even think he might mean it.” 

Delilah rolled her eyes at both of them and made herself a cup to go. She was already dressed and looked halfway alert. “For fucks sake, get dressed Sean. I’m not taking you to work in your pajamas.” 

York whined. “It’s too eeearly.” 

“I think,” Diana said. “You should probably get ready so we can leave.” 

York squinted at her. “Will you sit in the back with me?” 

“You know you sound like a child,” Diana laughed. “Yes. I will. If you hurry up.” She watched him run back up the stairs. “You know...I would have sat beside him regardless.” 

“Little things make him happy,” Nick said and downed the rest of his coffee. “I’ll see you ladies tonight. Oh, and Delta. Could you take Diana to get something beach appropriate?” 

“Will do,” Delta gave him a mock salute and they watched him head out the door, then went back into the kitchen and fixed up three bagels for them to eat on the way in.

York was down soon after, looking much more alert. “So you are coming with us today?” 

“So it would seem,” Diana said. “What is this about beach wear?” 

“Our next date. You’ll see. It’ll be fun. Promise.” York grabbed his bagel and headed out the door, he scooted into the back seat of Delilah’s car, and patted the seat beside him. 

Diana scooted in, shutting the door behind her, and taking a bite out of her bagel. She didn’t complain when York’s arm went up in a yawn, and settled across her shoulder.

“It’s like I’m chaperoning to middle schoolers,” Delilah grumbled from the front seat. 

Diana chuckled softly, and finished off her bagel. York’s arm was warm against the back of her neck. All in all it wasn’t a bad thing, and the ride was not that long. They parked in the parking garage attached to the building, and made their way inside. 

York stole a kiss, his lips warm against Diana’s cheek, and ducked away as she swatted at him. He was still laughing as he ran through the door to go do whatever it was York did all day (Diana was not really sure.)

Diana followed Delilah into her office, and curled up in in one of the corner chairs. She spent most of the day sketching out design ideas for Delilah, and only moved when Delilah dragged her out for lunch. She fell asleep in said chair, and slept until Delilah gently shook her shoulder. 

“Time to go, Wash. Time to get you all fancied up.” 

Diana gave her a sleepy smile. “What I’m not fancy enough?” 

“Oh, you are the fanciest, but...well let me help you. I’m pretty sure the swimsuit you brought with you isn’t the way to go.” 

Diana groaned, “Can’t we just go home and sleep?” 

“No time for that, my dear. No time at all. I feel like I’m committed to this since you’ve set us on this course. We have to find you the cutest little bikini we can find.”

“Delilah?” 

“Yes, Wash?” 

“Sometimes you are absolutely horrible.” 

Delilah hummed, “And yet you love me still.” She took Diana’s hand and dragged her out to the car. “I think, tonight that Sean can find his own way home. We have a mission.”

oOoOoOo

Diana was not sure about the swimsuit Delilah ended up picking out. It did not seem to her like there was much cloth there. It was, at least, in her favourite colours, grey and yellow. She was still frowning as she stepped out of the changing room and onto the sand.

The boys already had the grill set up, and Sean was walking beside Nick, carrying the cooler. When he saw Diana it slipped from his hand and fell on Nick’s foot. Nick let out a little squeal. 

“SEAN!” 

“I’m sorry. I just...I....wow. You look hot,” Sean babbled. 

“Are you okay, Nick?” Diana asked, looking down at his foot with concern. “Do we need to get you to the doctor?” 

Nick looked her up and down, “No...and he’s right you really do look good.” 

Diana looked down at herself, not feeling convinced. She looked down at the yellow straps, and the small bits of grey cloth. She had pulled back her hair in a ponytail to keep it out of her face, and off her neck (It was just so damn hot.) “I guess.” 

She spread her blanket on the sand, and looked out at the water, deciding if she wanted to go out yet. “So, what are you making?” She looked up at York as she finally spread herself out on the blanket. 

“Hamburgers, I hope that is okay. I guess we forgot to ask if you were a vegetarian or anything.” York looked suddenly panicked. “You aren't a vegetarian....are you?” 

“No, I’m not. Hamburgers are fine.” She closed her eyes, feeling the sun soak into her skin. It felt nice. So nice and warm. “Actually sounds pretty damn good.” She rolled over on her side to watch York. 

York stared at her. 

“Ah, York, you okay?” 

“Oh yeah. Yeah I’m fine.” He gave her a smile, and she could not name the emotion that flickered across his face...maybe hunger? 

“Mmmm...I see.” She smiled and laid back down on her stomach. She pulled out a book from her bag. 

North spread his towel out beside hers, and sat down, watching her. “Did you put on sunscreen?” 

She looked over her shoulder at him, raising a brow. “No. I didn’t bring any.” 

“Well, as luck would have it, I came prepared,” North said and winked at her. He looked down at her, admiring her freckled covered shoulders. They, like the rest of her looked like she had cinnamon sprinkled covering her skin. 

Diana laughed, “Fine. Have at it. I’d rather not burn anyways.” She pulled her hair away from her neck, and sighed when North began to massage the cool lotion into her skin. His fingers felt nice, and worked into the tense muscles there, loosening them up and leaving her limp. She closed her eyes, a little moan escaping her lips. 

If her eyes had been opened she would have seen the way they both perked up and exchanged a pleased glance with each other. 

 

He finally finished, and Diana took the bottle from him, spreading the lotion across her front. “You boys okay? You are staring again.” 

“We’re fine,” York said. “The hamburgers are ready if you want one.”

“Sure, I’ve loved one.” York made them all a plate, and they sat down beside each other on the towels, leaning against each other. They bumped shoulders, leaning against each other as they ate. “These are delicious, York.” 

“Thanks. Sadly that is the extent of my culinary talent. I usually leave it up to North. He’ll have to make us dinner one day.”

They finished their foot, and laid out on the blankets, close enough to touch. Diana took their hands in her own, and looked up at the blue sky. “You really want me to stay?” 

“I think we’ve been saying that,” North said. 

“You have, but it’s...kinda unexpected. It’s tempting I won’t lie. It really is.” She sighed, and closed her eyes. “But...” 

“But?” Nick asked. 

“What happens when you get bored of me? I really appreciate all of this, but I don’t have it in me for a fling.” 

“Who said it had to be a fling?” Nick said carefully, turning to watch her. “We want you to live here, Diana. We both want you, and Delilah wants you to stay as well. You are wanted, my dear.” He leaned over her, and leaned forward, catching her lips in a slow and patient kiss that left her stunned in the end. She stared up at him with it ended, he grey eyes wide with shock. 

“We want you to stay, Wash. We want to more than anything,” Sean said on the other side of her. He turned her face and stole his own kiss, stealing the breath from her. 

She looked up at the sky when he pulled away, a flush crept up her face. “Okay.” 

“Wait...what?” York sat up. “Really?” 

“Yeah. Really. On the condition that...that we go to Seattle and get my things. I have to settle things there, but you’re right. There is nothing for me there.” The flush creeped up to her hairline, and she pressed a kiss against each of their cheeks. “I’m willing to try.” 

York flung himself at her, “You know that this means? Road trip, Wash! We’re going on a road trip.”


End file.
